Contents data of music and so forth are present with regard to which the number of duplicates that can be produced is limited from the point of view of protection of the copyright.
If disconnection of power supply or removal of a recording medium occurs during a process of movement of such contents data between different recording media, the contents data may possibly remain in both of the movement source side recording medium and the movement destination side recording medium. Accordingly, there is a subject that, if an ill-minded user intentionally causes disconnection of power supply or removal of a recording medium to occur, then there is the possibility that a copy of the contents data may be produced illegally.